


STORY PROMPTS(Not actual stories)

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some ideas that I have for some stories.. If you guys would like to see some comment below and I will gladly attempt to right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STORY PROMPTS(Not actual stories)

 

**PROMPT #1:**

 

Regina is a teacher, Emma is a student. With Emma's foster parents kicking her to the curb when she turns 18, she searches for a job and a place to stay. But in the mean time she sleeps at school in the nurse's office, until a certain teacher catches her.. And brings her home?

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PROMPT #2**

 

*  LOOSELY BASED OFF THE MOVIE MY SUICIDAL SWEETHEART WITH NATASHA LYONNE

 

Regina was tired of living, her entire life she had struggled. Her mother beat her, her adopted brother Killian raped her. At age 9 she began to hate herself, by age 11 she was cutting herself; age 13 she began to cut deeper, age 16 she was in a hospital- suicide attempt. Age 30 mental hospital. Then suddenly everything changed with her mother dead and Killian behind bars. She left Manhattan, moving to Storybrooke, Maine. Where she meets Zelena who quickly takes her under her wing and gives her a place to stay. And Emma the insufferable sheriff, with the seemingly perfect life. But one day Regina's ghosts come back to haunt her..She cuts again, but too deeply. As she bleeds out nearly dead, she's saved by the annoying blonde who makes her heart ache.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**PROMPT #3**

 

What do you do when your husband's ex wife send their troubled 17 year old daughter to live with you? And said 17 year old has her eyes set on you?


End file.
